Problem: $ \dfrac{20}{20} - 60\% - \dfrac{68}{40} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{20}{20} = 1$ $ -60\% = -\dfrac{60}{100} = -0.6 $ $ -\dfrac{68}{40} = -1.7$ Now we have: $ 1 - 0.6 - 1.7 = {?} $ $ 1 - 0.6 - 1.7 = -1.3 $